


Poker Night

by dodger_chan



Series: personal overwatch canon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: Reaper is not thrilled with Talon's poker players





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> My spouse and I have been talking about Overwatch a lot lately. The result: a collection of weird/humorous headcanons that I intend to (slowly) turn into short fics. This one combines two  
> (1) in its early days, the Overwatch organization had a weekly poker game  
> (2) Widomaker can't bluff

     The real trouble with a group like Talon was the difficulty in getting a good poker group together. Reaper had only been able to convince three others to join him after the first night. Painfully drain the life of one guy for dealing from the bottom of the deck and suddenly no one wants to play anymore. Still, the small numbers wouldn't ruin the game if the only people who weren't too chickenshit to play weren't so fucking bad at it.

     Widowmaker had the shittiest poker face of anyone he'd ever played with, including when he'd helped Jack teach the game to Ana's kid. It made no sense. This was a woman with an artificially slow heartbeat and depressed respiration. He hadn't thought she has any emotions short of satisfaction with a job well done. Out on a mission, or around the base she was a fucking sphinx; give her a hand of cards and she'd come just short of reading them off to the room. It was disgusting. If he were playing with a better group he might be able to put up with it. Easy to fleece somebody that bad. But he wasn't going to be fleecing anybody while Sombra was playing.

     Sombra was cheating. She hadn't once bet when she didn't have the best hand. Not one time. It had to be cheating. And not in the simple way McCree sometimes had of swapping out a bad card for a good one when he thought no one was looking. Sombra wasn't improving her hands, she just seemed to fucking know when to fold. It was like she could see everybody's hand. And Reaper still had no idea how she was doing it. She definitely wasn't making herself invisible and just looking. And as far as he knew, cardstock wasn't vulnerable to hacking. However she was doing it, it took the fun out of the game. Especially since he couldn't kill her for it until he knew how the hell she pulled it off. Well, he could, but not knowing would bother him. Maybe if they played a little longer he'd figure it out.

     The Doomfist gauntlet slammed down breaking the table and scattering cards and chips around the room. Reaper scowled behind his mask. He'd never figure out how Sombra was cheating if that fucking idiot kept breaking shit when he got frustrated. Ogundimu's competitive drive, his need to be the best was an asset to Talon under most circumstances. Not so much when it came to poker night. What kind of childish asshole throws everything away just because he can't win?

 

     Maybe they should try a bowling night instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Sombra might be cheating by hacking Widomaker's Infra-Sight ability. If it can see through walls, it can see through cards.


End file.
